John Meyer
John Meyer is the youngest child of Jennifer and Peter Meyer. John starts out as a smart, yet socially awkward teenager, but eventually grows more comfortable at school thanks to friends like Nicholas Elyis, Nicholas's twin Austin and D.J. Keegan. He's a friendly, all-around nice guy with a quirky sense of humor and a big heart. In the six year time jump, he has married D.J. and have two children, Dylan and Simone. Background John was born in the winter of 1992 to Jennifer and Peter Meyer, making him the youngest of the Meyer clan. (What the Snow Will Bring) ''John grew up to be a polite, kind, and quiet yet rebellious, quirky and awkward teenager with problems socializing and making friends. History Season 1 John starts out as one of the freshmen at his high school, and seems to be the self-labelled outcast. John later meets the twins Nicholas and Austin Elyis who help him become more comfortable at school and make new friends including the two girls Bella Mendez and D.J. Keegan. John ends up asking Bella to the dance, although one snowy day, DJ finds John on the streets and asks if he wants hot chocolate. The two talk and end up kissing, where John's oldest sibling Lauren finds out after looking for him. John ends up saying he won't go to the dance after his other sister, Claire, disappears and he and DJ decide to not talk to each other for a while to keep their friendships steady. John breaks up with Bella in Freefall because of her selfishness during Claire's rescue and recovery. Season 2 In Season 2, John is suspicious when Madejanna "D.J." Keegan, whom he has become close with between the six month gap between seasons one and two, stops talking to him and ignores him in favor for her new boyfriend. ''(Six Months Later...) John eventually learns of DJ's new boyfriend, William Beckett and his threats and abuse of her. (Fly Away) He encourages DJ to end it with Will, but she confesses that she's afraid that he's going to hurt John. John says he's not afraid and that DJ shouldn't be either. DJ breaks up with Will and thanks John for his encouragement. (Heartthrob) John hears Claire muttering in her sleep, and wakes her up to see if she's okay. He tells her that she was muttering the name Harvey. Claire is confused, because she does not know anyone named Harvey. Later that day, John accompanies DJ to the plaza where they are shopping. Will confronts them. John stands up for DJ. Luckily, Nicholas and Austin Elyis convince their cousin Bobbi Cunning to kiss Will and distract him to get his mind off of DJ. DJ thanks John for sticking up for her and gives him a kiss. The two decide to go out together. (All's Fair in Love and War) John later attends a house party at the Elyis household. John goes upstairs and starts to make out with a drunk DJ in the guest bedroom, nearly leading to sex. After an enraged Nigel bursts in to the party, and Austin is accidentally shot , John uses a knife to get one ofof Nigel's gang members off of Nicholas. Nicholas shoots Nigel, but he's not dead. John grabs a gun and shoots him twice, but Nigel shoots him in the shoulder before dying. John is taken to the hospital but ensure his worried family that he's going to be okay. (Invasion) John is in the hospital, where DJ visits him and apologizes for what happened the previous day -- saying she was intoxicated and couldn't help it, though John doesn't neccesarily feel that she has to apologize. John is released from the hospital and Austin and Nicholas move in with him and the rest of the Meyer family. (Angels and Monsters) After his recovery, Peter suggests that John stop being lazy and go get a job to pay for all the things he wants himself. John goes to Banes' Autobody Shop and meets Erica Banes and her father -- the owner of the shop -- Samson. As part of his 'uniform' for the shop, he gets a blue bandana that he wears over his forehead. John gets jealous because Nicholas and Austin get jobs as mechanics working on the cars, while he is stuck sweeping. (Origins) ''John works out at the gym with Madejanna and their friend Brandy Halliburton in order to 'buff up' to try and get promoted to mechanic. Afterwards, John introduces Madejanna to the Banes', and his 'buffing up' goes unnoticed and he is not promoted. ''(Jump, Push, Fall) John is present during Anne-Marie Gerard's arrival on the street and questions Lauren whether or not she knew who this woman was. Lauren insults him, saying, "If I knew, why would I be standing here, dork?" (The Art of Deception, Part 1) ''John texts DJ while she is out at the mall reconciling with former best friend and John's ex-girlfriend, Bella Mendez. He tells her that he wants her to be at his house now. ''(The Art of Deception, Part 2) ''DJ meets with John in his bedroom. John announces that he keeps replaying his murder of Nigel over and over in his head and can't stop thinking about it. He fears he will become a loner and a recluse again. DJ says this is common and she says it's probably just post-traumatic stress disorder. She takes him to the doctor where John introduces DJ to Lydia Harper. John is diagnosed with post-traumatic stress disorder just as DJ predicted. ''(Something Wicked this Way Comes) '' John is having lunch with DJ and Austin, who is discussing Nicholas' relationship with Leila Desari and how he does not approve of it. DJ gets a phone call from Will's mom, saying that Will was found dead. DJ asks John to attend his funeral with her so they can put him behind her for good. John and DJ attend the funeral and she holds his hand tightly as his casket is lowered into the grave. ''(The Point of No Return) ''John, Nicholas, Austin and Leila hang out at the wedding, bored. John is reluctant when Leila and Nicholas decide to take a joy ride in a stolen wedding vehicle. He eventually joins the bandwagon due to pressure from his peers and hops in. When the gang hits and kills Lydia Harper, John panicks and says that he knew they shouldn't have taken the car. John reluctantly agrees to a pact -- never tell a soul about the death of Lydia and their involvement. ''(Here Comes the Rain Again) Season 3 John and Madejanna have broken off their relationship after problems stemming from DJ's feeling that he's hiding something from her. She decided to end it when she couldn't take the secrets anymore, and John eventually moved on and found a girlfriend in Jessica Rudolph. John has also broken off contact with the twins, and hasn't spoken to them since the night of the accident. John and Jessica are having lunch at the cafe when John spots DJ with Brandy and Erica -- out shopping in the plaza. he stops her from kissing him because he notices DJ spot them through the window. Jessica freaks out when John gets irritated and frequently apologizes. John says he's not mad at her and accepts her apology, saying that it's okay and he's not mad at all. John and Jessica are later spotted shopping together, laughing and having a good time. The next day, John is seen entering Eve Warner's new psychiatric firm as her first patient. (Sins of Our Fathers) '' John, Jessica and Erica meet at the cafe with Jessica's close friends Wayne and Tabitha Cambridge, who are dropped off by their oddball of a mother, Christine. The group discusses a pizza date together but Erica says she cannot go because she's hanging out with DJ and Brandy that same day. John leaves when he realizes he might be late for his appointment with Eve, his new psychiatrist. John bumps into DJ outside at the plaza and invites her to go with them to the pizza date, but says she's hanging out with Erica and Brandy that day. DJ leaves and John looks on, disappointed. John attends his meeting with Eve and tells her that his nervousness around crowds has subsided, but the thoughts of suicide still remain. He claims that his diagnosed depression was brought on because of recent events (Lydia's hit-and-run, his break up with DJ, the separation of his parents and his mother's angry attitude toward everything after the divorce). Eve gives him a perscription for pills to take. Later at home, John is seen eyeing a kitchen knife before popping in a pill -- something his mother Jennifer takes concerned notice of. ''(Cold Wars) '' John gets an awakening by his ex-girlfriend Madejanna "D.J." Keegan on his doorstep and is very surprised. After months of not talking to him, now she shows up on his doorstep? She claims that Nicholas sent her over because Austin turned himself in as the lone perpetrator in the hit-and-run murder of Lydia Harper and Nicholas wants John to meet him at the station. DJ demands the truth and John says that the guilt of being in the car at the time of Lydia's death was eating him up inside and that was the secret he kept from her -- the secret that ruined their relationship. DJ refuses to believe it but drives him over to the police station anyways. John accuses Nicholas of bringing him to the police station to bail Austin out of jail and turn himself in as the perpetrator. John is there waiting when Nicholas runs off to say his goodbyes to Leila. He witnesses Nicholas turn himself in and say that he was the only one in the car and that he told Austin out of guilt and that there was no one else with him. John and DJ watch in shock as Nicholas is put in jail, standing up for them and protecting them from getting the same punishment as him. ''(Good Twin) John and Claire are yelled at by their mother, and he calms her down, saying he knows how much the divorce has affected her, but it's affected all of them and asks her to stop taking it out on them. She apologizes and they all embrace. Later, he is confronted by Wayne and Tabitha, who warn him about Jessica's obsessive behavior. (Superheroes) The Cambridge's car crash shocks John and he comforts a mourning Jessica, who only forces him away angrily. '' (If Only)'' John is confronted by Brandy Halliburton and Erica Banes who demand that John break up with Jessica, calling her crazy. (A Hot Summer's Day) ''John learns that Jessica has been texting Brandy and Erica like mad, showing suspicions that John may be cheating on her. They tell him he doesn't deserve an obsessive 'freak' like Jessica and deserves someone better. He breaks up with her and she storms off in tears. ''(Where in the World is Mrs. Gerard?) John gets a message from Jessica who threatens to kill herself if he doesn't get back together with her. He turns to D.J. for help, knowing how experienced she is at break-ups and calming girls down. D.J. talks Jessica out of her suicide and John thanks her. (Acceptance) ''John and Austin talk at school, Austin suggests he gets back together with D.J. but John feels as if that's insulting Jessica's feelings if he gets together with her so close after their break-up. John and D.J. end up reconciling and kissing after John is put under intense stress from his father Peter's return. ''(Some Mad Hope) John and D.J. fail to resist temptation and end up having sex. (Masquerade) ''The two keep the events of the prior night secret and during a pep rally John and Claire are pulled out of school for the investigation of Dan Silver's return and his possible involvement in the Hill Killer saga. ''(The Way Things Were) A week and a half later, John helps break up a fight between his mother and Claire over Claire writing a forgiving letter to her ex-boyfriend (who also kidnapped her almost a year back) Fernando Montgomery. He gets them to a peaceful resolution that allows Claire to mail the letter to him. Meanwhile, he and D.J. learn that she is pegnant. Her mother Patricia and brother Tae walk in during this and have dinner with John. Tae is offended that this is interrupting his return home from Iraq and storms off angrily. John convinces Patricia that he loves D.J. and will take care of her and their baby if they decide to keep it. (Kidulthood) '' Eve tells John he should attend a party at his aunt's house because he fears his depression is returning and she doesn't want him to rely on his pills at all times. After convincing from Eve, Jennifer decides to take them to the party - but invites their father Peter as well so she can pretend they never divorced. At the party, John notices someone familiar entering - Jessica Rudolph, his ex-girlfriend with an unfamiliar older woman, whom he believes to be her mother. ''(Family Portrait) John confronts Jessica and the woman, who reveals herself to be Lisa Reynolds - Jessica's older sister. Lisa explains that Jessica was born with mental retardation due to their mother's elderly age. She felt she owed John an explanation for her behavior toward him. Later, Jessica kisses John after finding out Lisa told him the truth about her. She says goodbye and that she's moving up to Michigan with her sister so they'll never see each other again. The truth about his parents' divorce is revealed, and the family leaves the party. Later, John is telling Austin and D.J. about Jessica and D.J. seems rather annoyed. (Welcome to Fool's Paradise) Reception John has been praised by reviewers as one of the show's best characters. He was nominated for a Rightees! Award for the 2009 Edition of the show in the ''Best Lead Male Character ''category and placed 1st on Blake's top ten Cherry Hill characters list following the Season 2 finale, and placed 2nd on the second list Blake complied following the Season 3 finale. Trivia * John is a common English forename and surname. The name means God is gracious. * His surname Meyer, is of German origin. *At first, John Meyer was credited as being played by Johno1995, the person that created Cherry Hill and also the character John Meyer is based on due to difficulties finding an actor to play him. But he is now casted and played by Michael Angarano. Category:Male Characters